The Unforgivable
by LittleVegeBul
Summary: Years have past after Vegeta and Bulma's break up.. Finding new friends going to different schools do you think love can stop them and tell them their right for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own dbz but some of the characters are my OOC(youll know which ones and if you dont just ask) but most of these cool characters belongto Akira Toriyama!

Hope You Like My Story Its The First Ive Ever Written!

* * *

"BULMA!"shouted a voice from outside.

"Mom ill be up in a minute!"yelled the young blue haired girl!

The young black haired girl went in the house and kicked open the door.

"Do i sound like your mother to you?" She yelled!

"Huh? Chichi what the heck are you doing here?" Asked the confused girl.

"Well unfortunately waking you up for school!" She said

"School? SCHOOL OH SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT!" She said screaming.

"Its okay Bulma, somehow i knew you were gonna forget and came byto see if i was right!" Chichi stated

"Well what time is it?" She asked

"Time for you to move your ass into the shower, before were late!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at her annoying friend.

"Well whatever maybe ill miss school!"She said meanly

Chichi glared at her and said"You better not!"

"Who's gonna make me, huh?" Bulma asked in a teasing voice.

"Ugh! Just get ready for school okay? I dont want you to miss the first day!" with that she started to makeher way out the door.

"Hey Chichi?"

"What is it now, B-Chan?" She asked annoyed.

"Thanks for always being there for me, and always being my friend,I just realized i never thanked you for that!" She said

"Aww B-Chan, ill always be there for you, and thanks for always being there for me too!"

"No problem, its the least i can do because your always there for me! And Yo wait for me by the school gate okay?"

Chichi smiled and then nodded,and with that she left the room

 **~Half hour later~**

 _"_ Bye Mom! Bye Dad! See ya after school!"

"Bye honey have a good time at school okay?" Her mother, said!

"Alright Bye!" With that she kissed her mom and left.

Bulma was walking to school when she heard a very familiar voice. She turned around and then looked where she heard the voice but nothing was there so she just shrugged it off and went to school!

She saw her friend standing by the gate and waved to her, Chichi waved back andstood their untilBulma made it towards her!

"Hey Chi, lets go inside and get our schedules, before the school gets all crowded with students!"said her blue haired friend

Chichi smiled and asked"Alright but i have to go see Principal Dean right now so could you do me a favor and getit for me?"

Bulma stared at her friend and wondered why she had to see Principal Dean right now, but nodded anyways.

"Thanks B-Chan! See ya in class!" Her friend happily ran along to the principals office

Bulma made a confused face, but didn't bother to findout what her friend needed to do.

When Bulma got to her locker she heardthe very same voice she heard before,she looked around to see what it was until she bumped into a kid...

"Oh My Gosh! Im so so so so sorry,i didnt meant to..." She said as she trailed off staring at the man in shock!

"I-Its Y-You" she said

* * *

 _ **So how was that? Okay it was a little rusty, but i promise the next chapters will be good, andyes yes i know it was a really short chapter, but hey this is my first FanFic! Ill Update As Soon As Possible!**_

 _Oh yea and please review! Thanx!_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	2. Humiliations

So this is the 2nd chapter, ill try and updateas fast as i can! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I Dont Own Dbz or The Characters, They Belong To There Writeful Owner Akira Toriyama!

* * *

"I-Its Y-You!" Bulma said in shock while staring at the boy in front of her

The black haired man was too shocked to say anything he just kept staring at her big blue eyes

"Hey Vegeta what the heck are you doing do you not realize you bumped into someone,and your just gonna stand there staring at her!" A new voice said

Vegeta didnt say anything but kept staring at the girl infront of her

"Vegeta did you hearme..." The voice said as he trailed off, staring at the girl infront of Vegeta

Bulma stood there staring at Vegeta and then whispered" I thought i was never gonna see you again!"

"So did I" he mumbled

Then she turned to face the other boy with Vegeta but when she did her eyes widened in shock and yelped

The boy stood there smiling at her and then said "Woah Bulma, youve grown!"

She smiled and hugged the boy and then also said "Yeah Goku, its been years since ive seen you how have you been?"

"Everythings gone fine but i really missed our friends" he said and decided to hug her back

"Bulma where are you?" Said ChiChi from behind Goku

Bulma ended the hug,smiled and faced ChiChi. "Im over here" she said waving her hand

"Oh man is that... You know the guy who left you breaking your heart and everything" she whispered pointing to Vegeta

"You know im right here, right?" Said Vegeta

"Oh shit" she yelped

"You know what i have togo to class before im late cmon Chi lets go find out what class we have first! And hey Goku meet us at lunch and bring whoever you want too i bet everyone will be surprised to see you" said bulma as she left

"Yah Okay Bye Bulma" yelled Goku from across the hallway everyone in the hallway stared at him

"What a friend cant say bye" said Goku in a harsh tone!

Everyone went right back to what they were doing after Goku said that

Then Goku faced his friend and said "Cmon Vegeta, we'll be late for class"

"Hn" replied Vegeta

~In Class With Bulma~

"Woah who knew the classrooms could be so small?" Said Bulma as she took her seat

Right then someone knocked he out of her chair!

"What the hell was that for?" She yelled at the boy

"Well You should know never to come to school so ugly, who gave you birth a blue bird" laughed the boy

"First of all,no she was not given birth by a bird, and second of all, have you looked at yourself?" Said a voice from behind Bulma

The boy looked at the boy and gave Bulma a dirty look.

"Why're you protecting her Vegeta? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The boy asked

Bulma quickly turned around when she heard the name Vegeta!

"FYI, she is not my girlfriend and who the hell do you think you are going into my buisness like that?" He said harshly

The boy looked scared as Vegeta glared at him! " You know what, nevermind forget what i said!" He said and then turned to Bulma

"Sorry Bulma, but no offence you should stop dying you hair blue" he said

Bulma's face turned red when the boy said that, " You do know this is my hair colour right?" She said glaring at the boy

His face turned red in humiliation

The class started laughing and one kid said "Who doesnt know Bulma Briefs was born with blue hair?"

"Apparently this boy doesnt!" Bulma said

Right then the class silenced becausetheteacher came in, she stared atthe class and smiled!

"Hello im your english teacher andim gonna do attendance so please say here when i say your name" she said

"Josh Aryan?"

"Here"

"Bulma Briefs?"

"Here"

10 other students were called and then said

"Vegeta Ouji"

"Whatever"

She glared at Vegeta and said the rest of the names

"Okay so today ill give you a partner, and when you get that partner youll have to spend the rest of the week learning something about the person and make a diagram, am i clear?"

"YES" yelled the whole class

"Good, im going to call your names and come here and get a sheet of paper" she said

"Kayla and Mardene"

"Yay"

"Bulma and Vegeta"

'Oh no' thought Bulma

'Shit' thought Vegeta

After she picked the partners she checked her watch and said " Okay go to your nextclasseverybody"

Everyone picked up what they needed and left the classroom

~At Lunch~

"Goku over here" the blue haired girl yelled

"Oh there you are, cmon Vegeta" he said pulling his friend to the other end of the lunchroom

Vegeta pushed Goku off him and said "Dont ever pull me like that again, understand?"

"Alright" Goku said rolling his eyes

"So..." Bulma said

"Bulma are you coming to club18 with us today?" Asked a new voice

"Oh hey 18, sure ill come, Goku you guys wanna come too?" She asked

"Im up for it, what about you Vegeta?"

Asked Goku

"Whatever Kakarot, but do you even know where or when it is?" He asked,annoyed at his friends grin

"Its at Waterfall bridge, and at 5:00pm today" said Bulma

"Cool! It sounds nice hanging with friends!" Said Goku

Then Goku realized Vegeta and Bulma hadnt said a word to each other, he was definitely gonna ask Vegeta later but for now he shrugged it off, and smiled at his friends!

* * *

 _ **So how was that (ill put more Vegeta/Bulma in it in the next Chapter)!**_

 _ **Remember if you like this read my other story Lover or Friends!**_

 _ **Please Review!❤️**_

 _ **I'll make sure to update soon!**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	3. Expectations

_**Yay! This is the 3rd chapter!**_

 _ **Im sorry my chaptersare extremely short i will try and make them longer!**_

 _ **Hope you like this!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Dont Own Dbz Or The Characters They All Belong To The One And Only Akira Toriyama!**_

* * *

Then Goku realized Vegeta and Bulma hadnt said a word to each other, he was definitely gonna ask Vegeta later but for now he shrugged it off, and smiled at his friends!

~At Goku's House~

"So Vegeta... What do you think about Bulma?" He asked curiously

"What do you mean Kakarot?" He asked glaring at his window

"Well i mean..." He trailed off

"I already know Bulma" Vegeta finally admitted

"What? How?" He asked curiously

"She was um... Kakarot go get ready we have to leave at five its two right nowso im going to go to sleep.. Wake me up at 3:30 okay?" He said changing the topic

Goku frowned and nodded "Alright later Vegeta"

Vegeta shut his bedroom door and went quitely to sleep

-In Vegeta's Dream-

 _"Hi who are you?" A young girl with blue hair asked_

 _"Why would you wanna know?" The boy asked angrily_

 _The girl smiled and sat beside him " come on tell me i wont hurt you!"_

 _"Fine! My names Vegeta now who are you?" He asked and frowned as she got up_

 _"Im Bulma! I have to go do you have any parents?" She asked worriedly_

 _He shook his head, he looked at her as she took her things and turned to him"then why dont you come stay at my place?"_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yah, now cmon my sister is gonna get mad if i come home late, shes leaving today and i have to say bye to her!" She said sadly_

 _"Its okay, my mom used to tell me this when i was a baby, that when one leaves one will come!" He said as he watched her smile_

 _"Yah my sisters leaving and your coming!" She smiled_

 _"Yah i guess so" he said as he smiled at her_

~Back In Reality~

Goku came in and knocked on Vegetas door ruining his dream

"Vegeta wake up!" He yelled

"Im awake im awake now stop banging on my door Kakarot!" He yelled back

Goku went downstairs to wait for his friend, after an hour Vegeta was ready and came down

"Vegeta you ready to go?" Asked Goku

"Yeah cmon i dont wanna be late!" He said irritatingly

Goku brang out his car keys and gave it to Vegeta, Vegeta took it from him and went in the car silently and drove to _'Waterfall Bridge'_ at least thats what the woman called it

They drove in silence until Vegeta parked his car and went with Goku inside the party

"GOKU OVER HERE!" Bulma yelled

"Im coming!" He said as he smiled

Vegeta rolled his eyes im disgust when a guy asked her to dance and accepted..

He didnt know what it was but he knew thatguy she was dancing with was bad news, he stared right athim and realized who it was, his glare turned harder when he saw him kissing Bulmas cheek

"Vegeta whats wrong?" Goku asked worriedly

"Nothing leave me alone" he growled

Right then Goku asked ChiChi to dance and left Vegeta in peace

 _'There is no way im letting HER spend her stupid little time with that bastard Yamcha'_ he thought to himself, _'wait why do i care let her do what she wants its not like she means anything to me anymore'_ he thought as he stared at

her and rolled his eyes

Vegeta got up and went toward Goku until he bumped into someone and caught her so she wouldnt fall

"Sorry that was mybad" said a voice so familiar

She looked up at him and mumbled "Shit"

"Uh yah sorry" he said as he stood amd stared at her

"Wow you dont look any different" she said and smiled

"Yah, but you look a lot different" he said

"So hows everything Vegeta?" She asked

"Exactly that same!" He said boredly

"Have you started dating again?" She asked as she hesitateda bit

He didnt want to tell her that _'he didnt because he still loved her even after what happened, wait what i dont still love her, i think i drank too much beer'_ he shook his head

"Actually no what about you?" He asked really not wanting to hear the answer

She smiled and said "Yah im dating Yamcha now"

 _'What? Shes dating that guy?'_ wait why do i care _'because you still love her duhhhh'_ Said inner Vegeta _'cmon you have to tell her he's bad news Vegeta'_ Vegetaonce againshook his head and glaredat her

"Well whatever" he said and left

She glared at him and turned to leave too

~With ChiChi and Goku~

"Oh wow" he said breathlessly "I cant believe Vegeta'sBulma'sex-boyfriend"

"I know it was pretty sad Bulma was heartbroken, i cant believe what shedidto her!" She said coldly

"Well i think they should know it was a misunderstanding" he said quietly

"Goku they will never believe you" she said

"I feel so bad! I mean oh man Vegeta and Bulma look so cute together" he said staring at ChiChi

ChiChi smirked and looked at Goku "Then we are going to hook them up!" She said evily

Goku really didn't knowwhat ChiChi was going to do but he hoped that know one would get hurt

"Okay whats the plan?" He asked

"You have to talk to Vegeta and try to make him tell you how he feels about Bulma and ill do the same with her after we do that we will call each other and tell one another how they feel about each other and i promise by the end of this year those twowill  
/be together!" She said whickedly

"Great plan but what if Vegeta doesnt want to talk about it or anything?" He asked as ChiChi stared at Vegeta

"Well youll have to persuade him Goku!" She said easily

"so are you in?" She asked looking at Goku

"Yah lets do this! But first lets go dance!" He said as he got up and pulled her to the dance floor

~Bulma's POV~

"Hes such an ass" i mumbled looking for Yamcha but talking about Vegeta

"Bulma there you are!" Yamcha yelled and hugged her

Bulma hugged her boyfriend back giving him a kiss on the cheek, "cmon lets go dance!" Said Yamcha as he brang her on the dance floor

Bulma giggled and said "Hey did Principal Dean tell you who our DormRoom partners are?" She asked and she danced with him

"Actually no but he said that you can get your key to your DormRoom and find out who your partner is there!" He said happily and then suddenly frowned "But your partner can be a boy thats the only bad thing!"

"Oh well thats okay i want to figure out who my partner is so badly!" She said smiling at her boyfriend

"Well you have to get your key today so you'll find out tonight!" He said as he stopped dancing with her and asked if she wanted anything to drink, but she refused so he went to go get himselfa drink

Bulma then noticed her two best friends dancing and thought _'there totally gonna be a couple'_ and smiled

When is was about 11:30pm everyone went back to school and Bulma went to go get her DormRoom key

"Hey i have my DormRoom key?" She asked politely

"Oh Bulma, of course here ill go get it!" He said, once he found the key he gave it to her and smiled

"Thanks! Bye!" She said as the left the office

 _'I wonder who my partners gonna be?'_ She thought as sheran up the stairs and opened the door

She went inside and looked around, it was pretty big, at least bigger than she expected,she looked around some more and heard the door open and guessed that was her DormRoom partner she turned around and came face to face with the person she didn'twant  
/as a partner

* * *

 _ **Who's Bulmas partner?**_

 _ **Does Bulma hate this person?**_

 _ **What will she do?**_

 _ **Well youll see on the next Chapter!**_

 _ **Ill update soon! ❤️**_

 _ **Please Review! ❤️**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	4. Unbelievable

_**Woah Sorry for the long wait guys!**_

 _ **I was real busy this week!**_

 _ **Well heres the next chapter hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I Dont Own Dbz Or The Characters!**_

* * *

She went inside and looked around, it was pretty big, at least bigger than she expected,she looked around some more and heard the door open and guessed that was her DormRoom partner she turned around and came face to face with the person she didn'twant  
/as a partner

"Oh My God, i cant believe i have you as a partner!" The brown hairedgirl yelled

"I cant believe it, its you!" Bulma stared up at her in shock

"You ugly boyfriend stealing jerk, ugh i cant believe he even dated y..." She stopped while staring at Bulmas eyes being watery

"HE WAS NEVER YOUR FREAKIN BOYFRIEND, YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME... I loved him and you had to lie to him..." She said now crying

"Uhhhhhhh..." She was too scared to say anything

" Look Cressie Idont freakin know what i did to you, but what you did was unforgivable..." She wipedher eyes and looked at her " and ive moved on" she said in a now confident voice

"Really if you moved on then why did you snap at me like that?" Cressiesaid seriously

"..." Bulma was silent she was too scared/shocked to answer

"Bulma im sorry what i did too you... But i need to tell you something, you have to stop lying to yourself" she said while unpacking her clothing

"Wha? Im not lying to myself!" Bulma said while playing with the necklace in her hand

"Really? Then why do you still have the necklace Vegeta gave you?" Cressie looked up at her

"I-i d-dont k-know O-Okay!" She said sadly

"You do know! You still love him and like i said im sorry i know i meant to hurt you but now i really regret now... Bulma please oh please forgive me!" She pleaded

"Oh okay only if you promise to never do tha..." She was cut off by her phone ringing

"Uh i gotta take this... Hello this is Bulma speaking... Oh hey babe whats up? Oh really,im so sorry... Oh okay yeah ill see ya in a month? Oh yah thats fine um okay bye!" Bulma said as she hung up

"You okay?" Asked a concern Cressie

"Yah im fine just not gonna be able too see my boyfriend in awhile!" She said while she took her bag and went towards the door

"Uh im gonna see Chi okay ill be back in a bit!" Yelled Bulma

"Okay Bye B-Chan!" Cressie yelled back

* * *

 **~With Yamcha~**

"Hey babe i was waiting awhile for you" said a sexy little voice to Yamcha

"Oh sorry about that, you know just trying to get Bulma to let me go for sometime!" Yamcha said as he wrapped his hands around her waist

"Yah that B*tch she thinks shes so cool but shes not!" She replied

"Yah shes nothing compared to you!" He smiled and took her inside the restaurant

* * *

 **~With Bulma~**

"B-Chan over here" yelled a voice

Bulma turned around and saw ChiChi and Goku at a table! She walked towards it... And accidentally bumped into a really pretty girl

"Sorry about that" Bulma said and she got up

"Ugh whatever B*tch" the girl replied nastily

Bulma turned around and went to Goku and ChiChi

"Hey B, who the hell was that?" ChiChi asked referringto the girl who bumped into Bulma a few seconds ago

"Uhhhhhhh... I honestly dont know she acted pretty rude once i said sorry.." Replied Bulma while playing with the neckace again

"Ugh i hate girls like that." Said ChiChi as she rolled her eyes

"Um guys im really hungry could we pelase order now!" Interrupteda very hungry Goku

Both girls laughed and nodded, what were they ever gonna do about Goku and his appetite

* * *

 **~With Vegeta~**

"I cant believe that just happened" mumbled Vegeta while walking back to the school

While Vegeta was walking he saw something that really caught his eye

Vegeta looked at the window but really couldnt see it properly, so he dicided to go inside

When he went inside, he turned to the side and made a disgusted face at the two figuers he saw, they were both kissing in a restaurant infront of people, he was gonna look away until he saw who was kissing it was Yamcha and this chic, _'wait wasnt Yamcha dating Bulma?... No way!Bulma was dating a freakin ass guy who was cheating on her, im gonna beat that ass up, wait why do i care maybe i should just tell kakarot'_ he  
/thought as he brang his phone and went ouside

"Yah hey Kakarot... Come to layla's restaurant... No! Dont bring anyone just you... Their is something rather interesting i wanna show you... Yah yah whatever okay bye" Vegeta said as he hung up the phone

 _'Oh this isnt gonna end well!'_ Thought Vegeta evily

* * *

"Yo guys Vegeta just called i gotta go okay?" Said Goku worriedly

"Where are you going?" Asked a concern ChiChi

"Layla's Restaurant" replied Goku

"Goku thats this restaurant!" Said Bulma

"Oh okay um well i gotta go bye guys" Goku waved goodbye and left

"B, i have to go too okay see ya later!" Yelled ChiChi as she left too

"Huuuuuuh now im all alone..." Mumbled Bulma

"Well i think i should go too then" she saidas she paid and was walking to leave

While Bulma was walking too leave she saw two people kissing, Bulma made a disgusted face, but then realized it was he boyfriend kissing that same girl she bumped into

"YAMCHA I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA GO SEE PUAR CAUSE HE PASSED AWAY!" Yelled an angry Bulma

Yamcha and the chic stopped kissing and looked up suprised

"Uhhhh hey Bulma..." Said Yamcha nervously

"Dont 'Hey Bulma' Me You Jackass!" She snapped

"Bulma im so so sorry... Forgive and Forget?" He said looking at her

"Yamcha were done, i thought you loved me but i was abviously wrong..." She walked passed them and a few minutes later started to cry

She ran out of the restaurant and criedout their for awhile til someone came and asked "Are you okay?"

Bulma looked up in surprise and saw Vegeta beside her. She nodded "yah im finedont worry about me" she said in a tiny voice

Vegeta looked at her and shook his head,"Bulma dont you dare lie to me, i know when your hurt, im not just gonna stand their and watch you cry Woman,you know how much i care for you!"

Bulma looked at him, he didnt look like he was trying to trick her, then she looked down

"Come let me take you back to Cressie!" Vegeta said holding out his hand so she can get up

She took his hand and nodded then said "how did you know Cressie was my dormroom partner?"

Vegeta let out a laugh,"Cause she told me!"

"She did? What did she say?" She asked curiously

"Being noesy are we ?" He said as he saw her pout "alright alright she just told me that you were her partner, thats all"

Bulma nodded and yelped as Vegeta picked her up and flew inthe air

She looked around it was so pretty seeing the city

When they landed Vegeta took her to her DormRoom and walked inside without knocking

Cressie looked and when she saw Bulma she ran too her and asked what was wrong, Bulma was too upsat to speak so Vegeta told her everything

"Thanks Vegeta for taking her here, that was nice!" She said as she looked at Bulma

"Yah Thanks Vegeta, i hope you still dont hate me after what happened with us..." Bulma said as she looked down about to cry again

"It was my pleasure and Bulma of coursei dont hate you, their is no reason for that" he said and he walked out of the dormroom

 _'yah of course i dont hate you, because i love you, nothing will or would everchange that'_ he thought as hewalked up to his dormroom _'wait who the hell is my partner, heh i guess ill have to go and see for myself'_

* * *

"I cant believe him Cressie!" Bulma yelled

"Bulma its okay youll be fine and one day youll meet another guy" Cressie said as she tried to calm her down

"Cressie can you tell me why you tried to break me and Vegeta up?" She asked

"Um Bulma could we talk about this later right now you should go and get some rest" she said calmly switching the topic

Bulma nodded and went to her room, she was so gonna ruin Yamcha's life and so gonna get another boyfriend _'but who the hell would wanna date me? Oh i dont know anymore maybe dad was right maybe i just wont get married and die all alone'_ she thought  
/sadly as she drifted off tosleep

* * *

Vegeta unlocked the door and went inside he heard the tap on so he knew someone was in the house once he entered the kitchen he saw Yamcha... _'Wtf kami of all people why him?'_ He thought/asked

"Oh hey im Yamcha" said Yamcha

"I know that idiot... Let me ask you something whyd you hurt Bulma?" Asked Vegeta trying not to sound concerned

"Wha? Vegeta what the hell? How did i get stuck with you of all people" yelled Yamcha

"Hey you know what i was just asking myself that a few minutes ago" (N/A really if you scroll up Vegetajust said/thought that) said Vegeta as he took out some of his clothing andput it in the cabinets

"You know im gonna kill you for hurting her right?!" Asked Vegeta

Yamcha looked at Vegeta "why do you care anyways this has nothing that concerns you?!" He snapped

"Dont freakin ask me why i care okay? I know its not my business but your not my mother to tell me who i should care about and who i shouldnt" he yelled

"Oh yah i totally forgot your mom cant tell you anything cause she died long time ago... Hahahaha" said Yamcha "and not to mention your people and planet too" oh this time he went too far, Vegeta picked him up by the t-shirt

"Dont you EVER talk about my past that has NOTHING and i mean NOTHING to do with you okay atleast i have my reasons to be angry with you for hurting Bulma, and if you really need to know my reasons for being like that its because I love her, yah i love  
hermore thanyou everdid" he yelled, dropped him on the floor and went to his room

 _'Did i just tell scarface I Love Bulma? Do i still even love her? What am i saying of course I don-do of course i do... Just how do i make her love me back? Maybe i should ask Kakarot on this one!'_ He thought as he went to bed

* * *

"Goku i feel so bad for Bulma, you want me to go to her and comfort her? Huh huh oh god she must be hurting right now! Goku what do i do?" She yelled at him

"Its okay Vegeta's got it everythings fine Chi!" He said trying to calm ChiChi down

"WHAT YOU LEFT BULMA WITH THE OTHER GUY THAT HURT HER OH GOD YOU COULD BE SO DUMB SOMETIMENO WAIT ALL THE TIME!" She yelled

"ChiChi calm down i know Vegeta very well hes not gonna do anything tohurt her and hey if they get along then theyll come together! Remember our plan didnt we want those two to come together" said Goku trying to be reasonable

"Alright but if Bulma comes to crying abouthowVegeta Saidhurtful things tooher than im gonna beat you up!" Replied ChiChi slyly

Goku gulped and hoped Vegeta didnt do anything to hurt Bulma...

* * *

 _ **Okay to me that was one longChapter dont you think?**_

 _ **Will Bulma realize Vegeta loves her or will she just ignore it, well who knows read the next chapter and figure it out!**_

 _ **I'll Update Soon! ❤️**_

 _ **Please Review! ❤️**_

~LittleVegeBul❤️~


	5. New Love

_**Thanx for the reviews, hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

Goku gulped and hoped Vegeta didnt do anything to hurt Bulma...

* * *

"Yo, Kakarot come over my house i wanna talk to you about something." Said a cold voice from the phone

"Alright ill be there in a few hoursim gonna go check up on Bulma and everything, okay?" Said Goku

"Yah whatever i dont care but call me when your coming, and dont be too long!" The cold voice pleaded

"Alright Vegeta, Bye!" He said happily shutting the phone and getting up to see Bulma

 _'Well lets hope Bulma's alright!'_ He saidto himself

* * *

"Bulma wake up, ChiChi is here, she wants to see if your alright!" Cressie said flipping pancakes on the stove

"Alright tell her ill be there in a few.." Bulma said tiredly

"ChiChi sit on the couch she'll be here assoon shes just gonna go brush her teeth and stuff!" Cressie said while burning herself "owwwwww that burns"

Cressie went turned on the tap and washed her arm with cold water

"What happened burned yourself Cressie!" Said a voice from behind her

Cressie turned around andsmiled "yah sort of, go in the living room ChiChi's there waiting for you!"

With that Bulma went to the living room without making a sound

"BOO!" A loud voice said behind ChiChi

ChiChi jumped her heart raced so fast,

"Bulma dont do that you startled me!" Yelled ChiChi

"Startled You? More like scared the heck out of you!" Said a laughing blue haired girl

"Bulma i-" ChiChi said but was cut off by a knock on the door

"ILL OPEN IT!" Yelled Cressie

"Wonder who that it?" Said Bulma

"Eh... Dont really care!" Said a bored ChiChi

"Awww Chi you dont care that im here!" Said a sad voice behind ChiChi and Bulma

"Her Goku, why're you here?" AskedBulma

"Ummm isnt it obvious to check up on you B... Me and Chi know what happened and we wanted to checkif you were alright!" He said happily

"Yah no need to worry about me Goku, i didnt really think me and Yamcha were working out anyways..." She said sadly tears welling in her eyes

"Then B-Chan why're you crying?"Asked Aconcerned Goku

"Maybe my dad was right maybe i wont ever find love like you and ChiChi..." Bulma said sadly

"B-Chan you will find someone i know it!" Said ChiChi

"Thanx Chi, you always know what to say!" Bulma said while wiping her eyes, and smiled

"Come on lets do something, like go to the park and talk just you and me!" Said ChiChi happily

"What happened to me?" Said a confused Goku

"Uhhh were having girl time, are you a girl?" Said ChiChi

"Well im suppose to meet Vegeta anyways, see yah!" Said Goku while opening the door and closing it behind him

* * *

"Yo, Vegeta you wanted to talk?" Said a concern voice

"Yah, look dont make a big deal out of this okay, i still have my stupid feelings for Bulma, and i dont know what to do" Said a unfocused Vegeta

Goku started laughing, Vegeta glared at him

"Wait, your serious?" Asked Goku

 _'Oh my god'_ Thought Vegeta. "Do you think i would be lying about something like this?" Asked a now angry Vegeta

"Uhh i dont know, okay well tell me how you feel!" Said Goku laying down on the sofa

"I like her the way i used to okay, look you know how i used to feel about the ugly girl, so why are you asking me this?" He snapped"i want you to help me get her back"He said when he was calm again

"Woah okay, could ChiChi help i mean she could probably help get Bulma to tell her how she feels about you" Goku said while clutchinghis stomach

"Kakarot whats wrong?" Asked a concerned Vegeta

"Its my mom, shes really sick, Vegeta i got to go call my brother, i promise ill helpyou getBulma, Bye..." He said quickly leaving Vegetas room

 _'Wait Gine is sick? Maybe i should go with them and see if shes okay, i mean shes the closest thing i have to a mother, after my mom died'_ He thought

Vegeta got up and left the room

* * *

"Thanks Chi, this is nice!" Said Bulma sitting down on the bench

"No problem, your my best friend i wanna help you out!" ChiChi said while sitting down next to her

"Can i tell you something?" Said Bulma while taking out her phone because it was ringing

"Wait a sec... Hello, yah hey Vegeta, whats up?... Wait what?... Oh ill be right there... Should i take Chi with me?... Yah alright, take care of Goku... Yah i know hes a big boy, but his moms sick Vegeta... Okay yah  
bye... Yo Chi i got to go, your boyfriends mother is sick im gonna go see her." Said a sad Bulma

"Yah okay ill drop you off" said ChiChi not really caring that Gine is sick

Bulma smiled and went towards ChiChi's car

"Come on lets go fast!" Said Bulma quickly

"Why not we just let the woman die?" Said an annoyed ChiChi

"Okay i know you dont like Gine, but i do, shes like a second mother to me, and shes the mother to my best friend!" Bulma snapped

"Your best friend? Bulma did you know you haveto many best friends." She said now angry

"Did you forget i met Goku first, Goku is my brother he means everything to me, i have to be there for him the least you cando is be there for him too!" She said

"Oh so this is about Goku now? You know what Bulma you can have him!" She said angrily, went in her car and left

Bulma watched the car go, she shook her head and walked all the way to the hospital

* * *

"GINE-SAN/MOM!" Yelled Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Bulma

Gine smiled at them, "thanks for being here with me on the last day!" She said happily

"Mom dont say that it isnt your last day!" Said Goku

"Oh honey it is, im sorry to say that and i wish i couldve been a better mom!" She said sadly

"Mother dont say that!" Said a Raditz putting his hand on top of his mothers

"Guys thanks for everything! Goodbye!" Said Gine and she shut her eyes

"GINE-SAN!" Yelled Vegeta and Bulma  
"MOM!" Yelled Goku and Raditz

"Shes gone guys..." Bulma said while crying

Goku and Raditz's eyes welled up and started to cry

Bulma went to Raditz and hugged him..  
Vegeta went by Goku and put a hand on his shoulder

"Im gonna go call ChiChi..." Said a sad Goku

"Wait Goku, Me and ChiChi had a fight, i told her your mom was sick and she said she didnt care, so i obviously stook up for Gine-San and You and told her thats your my best friend and you can'ttalk about her like shes trash, then ChiChi got pissed  
and said i have too many best friends, then i reminded her that i met you first, and she got even more pissed and said i can have you and then she left..." Said Bulma sadly

"That B*tch... Shes such an idiot talking about my mother like that..." Said Raditz coldly

Goku went beside Bulma and hugged her "Thanks for sticking up for my family Bulma, even though you knew she wasnt gonna be your friend anymore!"

* * *

"Shes such a stupid weirdo!" Said an angryChiChi

"You have to stop talking about Bulma like that ChiChi, dont you know shes been through so much" said Cressie coldly

"Oh now your on her side too?" Asked ChiChi

"ChiChi, you just lost the person that cared about you most, when you were sick she was always with you, when you've gone through a breakup shes there for you, and when you need help, shes always there too help you... Yah ChiChi youve lost the one person  
who loved you most... And its not even Goku" said Cressie as she left, leaving ChiChi by herself

ChiChi sat there in shock _'what did i just do?'_ She thought

* * *

 _ **How was that? I hope it was good there was a lot of drama**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **How is Goku gonna get Bulma to like Vegeta? Is school gonna be weird between ChiChi, Goku and Bulma? Did Goku and ChiChi even break up?**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Well find out in the next Chapter!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **I'll update again soon!**_

 _ **Please Review**_

LVB 


End file.
